When Kuro Met Fai
by bakapiko
Summary: Kurogane thought college life was going to be normal. Boy, was he wrong! Join Kurogane as he faces an annoyingly perky roommate, wacky friends and a whole throng of fan girls! WARNING: Story may contain an evil villian who wants to take over the world.
1. Off To College!

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally! The first chapter of my first Tsubasa fanfic! This story has been in my head for already a few months, but I only got into writing it a few weeks ago. I'd like to warn you that this is a KuroFai fanfic, so there will be gay-ism involved. But don't worry! I'll try to keep this clean. Well, anyways, on with the story! Hope you like it! (I'm not doing a disclaimer, 'cause everyone certainly knows I'm not one of the CLAMP members!)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OFF TO COLLEGE!**

"Get in, you stupid bear!"

Kurogane gritted his teeth, trying to stuff the small yellow teddy bear into the already full duffel bag. The bear stared up at him with a sewn-on smile as if to say, 'Haha! You'll never make me go in there!' Kurogane shoved the bear into the bag harder, resulting in the loss of the bear's right arm.

"Damn!" Kurogane held up the one-armed bear and tried to jab the right arm back into place. Unsuccessfuly, of course.

He let out a string of curses as the door to his room opened.

"What happened to Ginryu?"

A pretty girl with long dark hair stood at the doorway, holding a plastic bag. Kurogane stopped jabbing the bear long enough to say, "What do _you_ want, Tomoyo?"

His voice sounded harsh, but Tomoyo just kept on smiling.

"Ginryu's arm came off," she said simply.

"I know that!" Kurogane said sharply. He continued jabbing the bear, trying to ignore Tomoyo who was still looking at him from the doorway.

"I can sew Ginryu's arm back for you, you know," Tomoyo said, her face filled with amusement. "Jabbing the right arm back won't help."

"Whatever." Kurogane hesitated and reluctantly handed Ginryu back to the girl. Tomoyo smiled again.

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll get Ginryu back before you leave."

Kurogane grunted in his way of saying thanks. Tomoyo laid the plastic bag on his bed. "Wear this. We're going out tonight to celebrate your last day here." She walked out of the room, carrying the bear.

As soon as Tomoyo was out of the room, Kurogane peered into the plastic bag. "What the hell _are_ these?"

He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of black pants, a black jacket, a white shirt, a pair of black working shoes and, to top it all off, a _pink_ tie. "She has gotta be _joking!_"

He was going to celebrate going to college by wearing a pink tie. How _exciting, _Kurogane thought glumly as he laid the tie on his bed with his new suit.

That afternoon, Kurogane decided to make the best of his remaining day at Tomoyo's house, where he currently lived. After packing, he began annoying Souma, Tomoyo's (suck-up) best friend.

"Go _away_, Kurogane!" Souma screamed as he lounged another water balloon at her. Water balloons had been Kurogane's favourite game since he was five, and he still kept a few balloons in his closet for emergencies.

Emergencies such as making Souma _suffer._

At six o' clock, everyone was already starting to get ready for the dinner. Kurogane bathed, brushed his teeth, and dressed himself in the clothes Tomoyo had given him, including the pink tie.

Kurogane gelled up his hair, thinking about how much Tomoyo hated it when he did it. The young man was only doing this to spite her.

After creating more spikes in his hair, Kurogane trudged downstairs half-heartedly. "Wow, Kurogane! You look as handsome as your late father!" Tomoyo's mother pinched Kurogane's cheek lovingly. "If only your parents were here to see you! They would be so proud to see their son all grown up!"

Kurogane turned red at this. Tomoyo's mother often made him feel like a child. Tomoyo's father bustled into into the hall they were in, holding keys. "I'll go start up the car," he said happily. After complimenting Kurogane, he flew out of the front door, smiling to himself.

At last, Tomoyo stepped into the hallway, looking very pretty in a flowy red dress. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kurogane. " You look so handsome, Kurogane!" she said, beaming up at him.

Kurogane's face grew hot. "You look… pretty too," he muttered gruffly, not meeting Tomoyo's eyes.

"Where's Souma?" Tomoyo's mother asked, looking at her daughter. Tomoyo shrugged.

"She couldn't come."

Kurogane almost smirked with glee. _No Souma, no talks about saving the environment_. Souma was a big tree-hugger and Kurogane hated it when she launched into one of her 'Save the environment' speeches.

Kurogane, Tomoyo, and her parents then all piled into the car and drove off to their destination.

Tomoyo's father stopped and parked in front of a fancy-looking restaurant. The restaurant was packed when the party of four walked in. The manager showed them to their seats- a table right beside a window which looked out to a beautiful vast lake. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tomoyo whispered to Kurogane.

Kurogane merely grunted.

The four of them placed their orders. Tomoyo and her parents began chatting to one another while Kurogane entertained himself by inspecting the other customers around him. Most of them consisted of families and Kurogane felt a pang in his chest. His eyes wandered towards a table where three people sat.

A tall man was sitting at the table, reading the menu with a slight hostile look on his face. Beside him sat a lovely-looking girl with long fair hair. She was talking animatedly to the boy across her. The boy's blonde hair was messy, and he was a bit on the skinny side.

As if he could feel Kurogane staring, the boy turned his head towards him. Even from afar, Kurogane could see that the boy's eyes were a clear sharp blue.

_Damn. Why is he looking at me like that?_

The boy smiled at Kurogane- a somewhat mischievous smile. Kurogane glared back and the boy turned around to resume his conversation with the girl.

Feeling bored again, Kurogane inspected the table beside his. A girl was talking excitedly to a man who seemed to be her father. "I can't wait! I can meet new friends… it even has a pool! Don't you think it's amazing, father?"

Her father smiled and nodded. "Amazing," he agreed, "isn't it, Touya?" He turned towards the sulky-looking boy beside him.

"Yeah…" the boy called Touya said sarcastically. "Super."

A waiter approached Kurogane's table table, holding a tray. "Your drinks," he said in a sophisticated voice. The waiter placed Kurogane's drink in front of him.

_This is what you call a 'banana smoothie'? _The black-haired boy began poking his drink with a straw. The drink was a soft pink colour and smelled suspiciously of strawberries. Kurogane tasted it.

Yup, definitely strawberries.

Another waiter approached their table. This time, he was carrying food. Tomoyo clapped her hands in delight as the waiter placed a big plate in front of her. Kurogane stared at his sushi. It looked quite feeble beside Tomoyo's stuffed crab.

"_Ittadakimasu!" _Tomoyo cried out, beginning to tuck in. Everybody else followed suit, all except Kurogane. He felt someone watching him and he turned to look. The skinny, blonde boy was staring at him with interest.

Kurogane was just about to glare at him when the boy, to Kurogane's shock, blew him a _kiss. _Kurogane turned away quickly as red patches began to form on his cheeks.

"Why aren't you eating Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked suddenly. Kurogane peered at her out of the corners of his eyes.

He grunted at her and said, "What do _you_ care, Tomoyo? It's none of your buisiness."

"You look really red. Are you hot? Do you need some fresh air?" Tomoyo seemed concerned. Kurogane hated it when she did that. He felt the blonde boy watching him again.

"You know what?" he said, getting up. "Maybe I _do_ need some fresh air."

The young man walked steadily out of the restaurant. "He must be nervous about tomorrow," he heard Tomoyo's mother say.

Kurogane sunk into one of the benches outside the restaurant and let out a huge sigh. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie. The dark night's sky was cluttered with stars and the moon was shining brightly upon the country of Jaselow.

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane took a deep breath. It was Tomoyo. As _usual. _He scooted himself to one side of the bench, letting Tomoyo sit beside him. "What do you want?" he said sharply.

Tomoyo stared emotionlessly at him. There was a long pause. Tomoyo was first to break the silence.

"Kurogane…" she trailed off, looking at her lap. Kurogane could see her playing with her fingers. "I…"

"What?" Kurogane was getting impatient.

"I… I…"

"You, _what?!"_

"I… I… I broke up with Watanuki-kun!" Tears began running down Tomoyo's cheeks and into her lap.

"You came out here to tell me _this?_" Kurogane sputtered. "Oh, for crying out loud!" He began rambling but stopped when he saw Tomoyo's tear-streaked face. "He wasn't just a boy, huh?" he muttered gruffly.

"Oh, Kurogane!" Tomoyo threw her arms around Kurogane's neck and to the young man's horror, leaned her head against his chest. Not exactly Kurogane's idea of 'fresh air'. Kurogane held his arms stiffly at his sides, not knowing what to do. Tomoyo sobbed harder and harder, damping his shirt.

"Oh, Kurogane!" Tomoyo cried again. "You're so sweet!"

"Sweet?!" Kurogane repeated. "You've gotta be joking!"

"You understand how I feel!" Tomoyo sobbed harder.

"For God's sake! Of course I _don't_!" Kurogane said. "I've never fallen in love with a _boy!_"

Tomoyo's sobs ceased and she looked up. "You _haven't_ before?" she asked, surprised.

"Haven't fallen in love with a boy? Well, _obviously_…"

"No! Not _that_. I meant that you've never fallen in love before?"

Tomoyo's question stunned Kurogane. What kind of question was _that?_ Why were they talking about that anyway? The black-haired boy turned away, refusing to answer. Tomoyo understood and let the subject drop. "We'd better get back inside," she said in a rather shaky voice.

Kurogane agreed and both of them got up. The young man put his jacket back on and buttoned it, trying to hide the damp stain on his shirt. He then proceede towards the restaurant.

"Wait."

Kurogane stopped and turned around slowly. "Hmmm?"

Tomoyo was smiling. "Thank you," she said.

"Whatever." Kurogane opened the door for the girl and went in after her.

"How are you feeling now?" Tomoyo's mother greeted as the two of them reached the table. Kurogane noticed that she was talking mainly towards her daughter. Tomoyo was smiling again.

"I- _we're_ fine, mother," she replied, turning to Kurogane. "Right, Kurogane?"

Kurogane grunted in reply.

They got home rather late that night. Everyone had gotten drunk and Kurogane was the only one who seemed less drunk than the rest. He fished the car keys out of Tomoyo's father's pocket and drove everyone home.

After making sure Tomoyo's parents were safely inside their room, Kurogane went back to the car to collect Tomoyo.

"Oh, Kurogane…" Tomoyo said sleepily as he carried her upstairs to her room. Kurogane laid her on the bed.

"Oh, Kurogane… Can you tuck me in?"

_Shit._

Kurogane swiftly pulled Tomoyo's blanket up to her chin. He was just about to walk out when-

"Kurogane, can you undress me?"

No. No_. No._ No! NO!

"I don't think that will be necessary, Tomoyo," Kurogane said in a hard voice. Tomoyo's face settled into a frown.

"Why not?" she slurred. She sat up and began tugging at her dress. It took a while for Kurogane to register what she was doing.

"_NO!" _Kurogane slapped her hands from her dress and pushed her back down. "_Never _try to undress in front of _me!_"

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked again. "Watanuki-kun didn't mind."

Kurogane froze. He stared at the girl with shock. _She did not just say that_. Tomoyo cocked her head to the side in a confused manner.

"What wrong say I?" she asked. Her eyes drooped heavily. The alcohol must be really getting to her, Kurogane thought.

"Sleep," he said in a stiff voice. He pushed her down (again) and tucked the blanket under Tomoyo's chin. "G'night," the young man said stiffly, and before Tomoyo could say anything more, he walked steadily out of her room, closing the door behind her.

**KF KF KF KF KF**

Kurogane woke up to the bright sunlight piercing into his eyes. "Aargh!" he moaned, shielding his eyes and rolling over on his bed. The young man fell to the floor with a thud.

"Damn it!" he hissed, getting up.

The black-haired boy could already hear the bustle going on in the kitchen downstairs.

After a quick shower and throwing on a shirt and a pair of jeans (He's not really fashionable), Kurogane trudged downstairs into the kitchen.

Tomoyo and her family were all seated around the table. Tomoyo's head was in practically in her pancakes, and her mother had her head buried in her arms. Only Tomoyo's father seemed to be wide awake.

"Dreadful hangovers!" he greeted Kurogane, gesturing towards his wife and daughter.

Kurogane nodded once and sat down beside Tomoyo. He poked her on the head with a finger. "Hey, you okay?" he asked gruffly. Tomoyo raised her head to look up sleepily at him.

"No," she groaned, putting her head back into her pancakes.

After getting Tomoyo's face clean from strawberry syrup, everyone piled into the car, with Tomoyo's father at the steering wheel. Kurogane's luggage was safely piled up in the trunk of the car.

They finally reached the airport at a quarter to ten. Tomoyo's father helped Kurogane place his luggage onto a luggage cart.

At last, they reached the place where Kurogane was supposed to be. A crowd of older teenagers bustled around, saying goodbye to their families. A few of Kurogane's high school friends greeted him with big smiles.

We'll see you at Tsubasa!" one of his friends called. Kurogane managed a grim smile in return.

Tomoyo's father placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Well, this is it," he said, smiling sadly. "The time for you to finally step out of this small world and become a man."

"We'll miss you," Tomoyo's mother said, coming up to them. She tripped on her feet, but Kurogane managed to catch her. The woman laughed nervously and hugged Kurogane's waist (He was a very, very tall guy). The young man patted her gingerly on the back.

Tomoyo stood on her toes to kiss Kurogane on the cheek. _"Gambatte kudasai,"_ she said in a rather sad tone. "Good luck."

Tomoyo shoved a parcel into Kurogane's arms. "I've repaired Ginryu for you," she whispered.

Finally, the plane to Tsubasa arrived. After grunting goodbyes to Tomoyo and her parents, Kurogane boarded the plane.

He sat next to a nervous-looking teenager who looked like he was going to pee in his pants. The teenager smiled nervously at him. Kurogane sighed and leaned back into his seat.

This was gonna be a _long_ ride.

**A/N: Well, that's all for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review, yeah? It'll help me so much! Sayonara!**


	2. Kurogane sempai!

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! **_**Finally**_**. I was practically **_**killing**_** myself to keep on writing. Stupid, stupid Writers Block. Oh, and I blame Ouran too. If the anime wasn't so darn funny I would have finished faster! This chapter is kind of a filler before chapter three so don't except something very funny. Until Fai comes along.. Hint! Hint! Anyways, I decided that I would, from now on, reply reviews. So, yeah. Here they are:**

**arirido: What exactly will you have after me? Haha! I have learned to control your man-eating jellyfishies!! Oh, and I have your CLAMP manga hostage. Bwahaha!!**

**chibi baka: Haha. Yeah. A drunk Mokona will be coming very soon!**

**.Souhi.Ginryuu.: Really? I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!**

**pinkbinder-chan: Arigatou gozaimasu! Your wait is finally over! Here's Chapter Two!**

**Little-fox012: Thanks! There will DEFINITLY be a lot of stuff happening soon!**

**MonMon Potter: Yup! I did actually type this thing down! My fingers were killing me. You **_**do **_**know OA has something to do with this, right? Hehe. Hope you don't mind..**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**KUROGANE-SEMPAI?!**

Kurogane was feeling bored. The boy he was sitting next to on the plane had gone off to the bathroom for the fifth time. Trying to ignore the giggling girls in the aisle beside his, Kurogane stared out of the plane window, watching the clouds.

The giggling got louder. "Go and ask him, Mokona!" Kurogane heard a girl say. "You might never get the chance again!"

Kurogane heard shuffles and muffled squealing. He closed his eyes in annoyance. Giggling girls were one of the things he couldn't stand. Ever since he started high school, girls couldn't stop giggling when he passed them. Some of them even started a 'Kurogane Fan Club', going to the extremes of stealing his gym shorts from his locker and using it the club flag.

College wasn't going to be much different.

The young man heard a squeak in the seat beside his. He turned around to find the nervous-looking boy back in his seat. His eyes flashed towards the giggling girls. All of them, especially the small, pig-tailed girl in particular, were giving 'The Look'.

Kurogane pretended to ignore them, taking a book from the bag he had brought into the plane and opening it to read.

All was quiet for a while, with Kurogane too absorbed in his 'Ninja Skills for Dummies' book to notice what was happening around him.

"Interesting book," said a quiet voice.

Kurogane grunted back, not bothering to look up.

"I read too. But I mostly read magazines," the voice said. "_Girl _magazines," it added. "Do _you_ read magazines… sir?"

The word 'sir' made Kurogane's head snap up. The voice belonged to the nervous-looking boy beside him. The boy's face was red, as if the confession earlier had seemed wrong somehow.

The boy noticed the look on Kurogane's face and he began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry, s-sir," he said, his brown eyes downcast. "I-I didn't m-mean to d-d-disturb you. I-I-"

"Stop." Kurogane held out a hand to stop the stuttering boy. "You weren't disturbing me," he said in a gruff voice. "Well, until now that is."

The boy's eyes were fearful. Kurogane sighed at his tendency to scare away people. He wasn't scary. Well, not really anyway.

"I'm scared of flying," the boy explained. "It always helps if I talk to someone. I've always traveled with my father, but today's the first time I'm traveling alone."

Kurogane grunted. He actually felt kind of… _sorry_ for the boy. "Fine," he said. "We'll talk. But _you_ ask the questions. I have no time to create questions for _you_."

The boy nodded, his eyes bright. "I'm Syaoran," he said. "And you, sir?"

Kurogane sighed heavily. "Kurogane," he replied shortly.

"Why are you flying to Tsubasa?" Syaoran asked. "Is it work, Kurogane-sempai?"

The black-haired teenager widened his eyes. The boy thought he was _working_.

"College," Kurogane replied, half-annoyed. "I'm only _eighteen_."

This time, it was Syaoran's turn to look surprised. "I thought you were _older_ than eighteen!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Kurogane-sempai!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurogane said, looking away. "Just don't repeat the same mistake again, _bozu._"

"I'm eighteen too," Syaoran said quietly.

"Good for you." Kurogane peered at the boy out of the corners of his eyes. "You don't _look_ eighteen."

Syaoran turned red. "Yeah, well…"

"To all passengers, the plane will reach it's destination in five minutes." A deep voice rang through the plane, making Kurogane jump in his seat. "Please put on your seatbelts for landing."

There was a murmur and the shuffle of seatbelts. Clicks could be heard. Kurogane fastened his seatbelt, looking out of the window. Indeed, they were lower than before, as the clouds seemed less.

The plane bumped onto something, making Syaoran gasp in fear. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Tsubasa. Please collect your belongings and leave the plane at the exit," the pilot announced. "Please enjoy your stay here. Thank you for flying with the Feather Airlines."

Grumbling to himself, Kurogane stuffed his book back into his bag and made his way towards the front of the plane, with Syaoran following closely behind.

The sudden bright light outside blinded Kurogane's eyes, causing him to step back and bump into Syaoran. "Sorry," he grunted, rubbing his eyes. He made his way down the steps, blinking.

Kurogane followed the rest of the Feather Airlines passengers into the crowded airport. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. The black-haired boy turned around to see one of the giggling girls from the plane beaming up at him.

"Whadya want?" he muttered. His voice was filled with annoyance .

The girl continued to beam up at him, her platinum-blonde pigtails swaying slightly.

"Can I take a picture of you?" the girl said quickly. She had a high squeaky voice, matching her tiny form completely.

Kurogane widened his eyes. "What?" he exclaimed. "What the _hell _for?"

"For… fun," she squeaked, her eyes shining.

Kurogane was just about to yell no, when his conscience took over him. It's not like he was ever going to meet her again. There would be no harm done. So, what the hell.

"Fine," he growled at last. "But you'd better make it quick."

The girl grinned up at him. She whipped a small camera out of nowhere and immediately pushed a button. A click could be heard, and before Kurogane could see the picture, the girl quickly stashed the camera into the pocket of her jeans.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu…" _she sang, looking at Kurogane up and down. "…Mr. Black!" she added, bouncing of happily before the young man could react.

Kurogane growled. "Don't you _dare_ call me that!" he yelled after her. A few people turned to look at him.

The young man stomped off to get his luggage, and –after managing to find a luggage cart- wheeled them to the waiting area.

Syaoran was there, carrying a bag bigger than himself. He waved happily at Kurogane. "Kurogane-sempai!" he called out. "You're going to Tsubasa College too?"

A few kids milling about turned to look at Kurogane, who was muttering under his breath. A pair of dark-haired twins passed him, one of them muttering, "That guy's in _college?_"

They were indeed, referring to Kurogane.

"Tsubasa College students! Over here!" a booming voice erupted. The source of the voice was standing a few feet away from the excited teenagers, holding up a huge sign that read 'Tsubasa College' in wobbly-looking letters.

Everyone turned towards the weird-looking man. His hair had points on either side of his head, making them look like horns. His smile was forced, showing rows of surprisingly white teeth.

"My name is Fei Wang Reed," the man said sourly. "I'm the counselor of Tsubasa College. If you step this way, we can board the buses to your college."

There was an excited murmur as the teenagers followed the man outside the airport. Four blue buses were lined up at the front of the airport entrance, with the words 'Tsubasa College' painted at the sides.

Kurogane lifted his luggage out of the cart and dumped them into the boot of a bus. He hastily made his way into the bus and sunk into a seat, ignoring the giggles that were erupting from the back of the bus.

More kids filed in, turning the bus into a noisy, marketplace. The giggling got louder and louder. Kurogane whipped his head around to scream at the giggling girls when he got the shock of his life.

The giggling girls were the same giggling girls from the plane. "Hello, Mr. Black!" the familiar pig-tailed girl called out. "Fancy meeting _you_ here!"

Kurogane whipped his head back to the front, his cheeks red. This was not happening! Those darn girls have his picture and-

"Ugh!" the young man shuddered at a revolting thought. "Damn it!"

"Kurogane-sempai?" a familiar voice asked. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurogane grunted, not in the mood to look up.

Syaoran sunk himself into the seat beside Kurogane's looking happy about something. "Hello again!" he greeted happily.

Kurogane glared at the boy through his short lashes. He grunted again.

The seat in front of his squeaked and a face poked out from above the seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello!" the boy said pleasantly. "I'm Ryou!"

"I'm Syaoran," Syaoran said. "And this is Kurogane-sempai."

"Hello Kurogane-sempai!" Ryou said, turning to Kurogane.

Kurogane growled in response.

"Boy, your friend here sure is scary!" Ryou said, nodding his head towards Kurogane.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "but he's nice."

Kurogane shuddered. He hated being known as 'nice.'

Suddenly, the bus lurched, making Ryou fall back into his seat. "Ouch! That hurt!" he whined.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and began to stare out of the window. The bus was already moving.

Trees whizzed by, followed by numerous houses. The bus was moving rather fast, and Syaoran was looking nervous again. "It's too fast," he gulped.

"Deal with it," Kurogane said, looking bored.

The giggling started again, much to Kurogane's annoyance. Syaoran glanced behind.

"There are girls laughing at you, Kurogane-sempai."

"I know that!" snapped Kurogane.

Syaoran shrunk back into his seat and began to play with his fingers.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped. Everyone scrambled out of their seats, led by a relieved-looking Syaoran.

The man called Fei Wang Reed was already by the pavement when Kurogane stepped out of the bus. Huge white buildings towered over them, casting shadows onto the open grassy fields stretched out in front of them. Sakura trees were blossoming all over the courtyard and a rather large pond could be seen nearby.

All in all, it was a very magnificent college.

"Welcome to Tsubasa College!" the counselor called out half-heartedly. "Now if you all would please step into the courtyard…"

The awed teenagers followed Fei Wang Reed into the courtyard. A Sakura flower landed on Kurogane's shoulder. He immediately brushed it off, cursing the trees.

"I'm trying to make this short," the counselor said bitterly. "The only person who hates long lecturing besides you children, is_ me_."

"Assembly is at three o' clock, so please arrive at the hall by that time," Fei Wang Reed said. "You may get settled before then. Dorm-room charts are posted on the notice board at the hall corridor. The boys' dorms are on the right-" he gestured towards the tall building on his right, "-and the girls' dorms are on the left-" he nodded towards the buildings in his left, "-and please make sure you behave yourselves, or the consequences may turn out… harsh. Enjoy your stay here."

Fei Wang Reed walked off swiftly, disappearing into the largest building. There was a shuffle of feet as the teenagers hurried to get their luggage at the buses.

With his luggage in hand, Kurogane proceeded towards the largest white building. Based on the map that had come with his acceptance letter, that was where the hall corridor was.

He stepped into the large white building which was already crowded with new students. There was not a senior in sight.

After pushing and shoving through the mass of teenagers, Kurogane managed to get to the notice board.

He found his name in the long list posted on the board. "Room 24," he muttered.

Kurogane picked up his luggage which he had left on the floor and proceeded towards the boys' dorms.

After huffing and puffing through six flights of stairs (the room was on the third floor), Kurogane stumbled towards the end of the hallway, where the room was situated.

A few boys who were milling about stopped to stare at him.

Kurogane glared at them.

At last, he found a white door with the sign 'Room 24' and pushed it open.

The room was rather small, only managing to hold two beds, two dressers, a sink and a small stove. Kurogane dumped his bags onto the bed closest to him. There was an adjoining bathroom and the teenager managed to peek inside.

It was small. _Very_ small.

The bed on the other side of the room was still empty. Kurogane sighed at the thought of having a roommate.

There was a sudden knock at the door, snapping Kurogane out of his thoughts. "What?" he grumbled, pulling the door open.

A familiar-looking boy was standing in front of him, holding a very large paper bag.

"_You?!"_ Kurogane exclaimed.

Watanuki smiled flatly. "I've come to deliver your uniform," he said, without a hint of recognization in his voice.

"_Uniform?!"_ Kurogane repeated.

"Measurements are already taken care of." Watanuki held out the paper bag. "Please sew on the badge and your name tag. Wear it at assembly."

"I have to wear a _uniform?!"_ Kurogane exclaimed.

"College rule," Watanuki said flatly. "Uniforms are to be worn when students are within campus grounds. No exceptions."

Watanuki shoved the paper bag into Kurogane's arms and walked off. The black-haired teenager stared after Watanuki in shock and surprise.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Hey, you! Wait!" Kurogane called after Watanuki's back. The boys hanging out in the hallway turned to look at him.

Watanuki did not respond.

With a growl, Kurogane started to chase after him. He pushed others aside, ignoring the shouts of anger being thrown at him.

Suddenly, he crashed into someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"No running in dorm hallways. College rule." Kurogane looked up to see Fei Wang Reed, the counselor, sprawled on the ground.

The man got up and brushed himself down. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, boy," he said in a sneering voice, and with that, he stalked off, leaving Kurogane in stunned silence.

Stupid college rules, he thought, fuming.

He had just arrived at college and he had already made an enemy.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter Two's finally done! I spent a very long time in typing this. I'm a slow typist. Heehee! Syaoran was originally supposed to be Hideki from **_**Chobits**_**, but I changed my mind. That explains the 'Girl magazines'. I had to keep it in there for some reasons. I got surprised when Kurogane became quite 'talkative' in the plane. It has something to do with Syaoran, which will be revealed later. And sorry for making Syaoran a scaredy-cat. He'll overcome his fears soon. I promise! Just to keep your interest in this story, I'm revealing a few things that would be happening soon. (No spoilers! Don't worry!) Three words: a school play, a trip and a masquerade ball(I have a thing with masks!). Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, yeah?**

**P.S. Hem hem! I do believe some people actually read but don't review. I really love reviews! It gives me the inspiration to write. I would have not finished this chapter if not for the reviews! Even a smiley face would be acceptable. Hehe. But thanks for reading anyway! Please, please, please review. Or I'll send my Mokona clones on you. Hehe.**


	3. Those Stupid Prefects!

**A/N: Hey! Chapter Three's finally up. That was faster than I expected. Maybe because of the reviews Chapter Two got! Hee hee. Thank you very much! Anyways, time to reply reviews! Here goes:**

**arirido: Hehe. Sorry 'bout that! Fai will be coming very soon… I hope.**

**MonMon Potter: Haha. Thanks! My Mokona clones can suck all your Sei clones into their mouths, so… HAH!**

**pinkbinder-chan: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Chikaru-chan: Hehe. Hopefully, Fai will be coming real soon…!!**

**Piecrust17: Thanks! Let's just say he did not exactly **_**leave**_** Tomoyo… [cough! cough! Sorry about Watanuki being OOC! He's all moody 'cause he just broke up with Tomoyo. Poor guy…**

**Echiss the Wind: Ahahaha! Thanks for the smiley face! Here's the next chapter!**

**cookiesandcream: Thank you!**

**Little-fox012: Hehe. I can't wait too! And thank you!**

**RebbeLi: Haha! I can still send them on you, if you want! Just make sure you prepare lots and lots of chocolate-covered marshmallows if you value your life… Haii! You're right! Lots of characters will appear! And thank you! Youll DEFINITLY see more of Ryou! I like him too!**

**silentwatcherXXX: Yup! Mokona was one of 'em! It's kinda hard to keep her IC as it will be kinda weird to see a human girl bouncing onto people's heads! Hehe. Thanks! And here's the next chapter!**

**Gosurori Otaku: Haha. Thank you! Yup, Watanuki was mentioned in Chapter One. He was Tomoyo's boyfriend. Well, technichally, **_**ex**_**-boyfriend.**

**korovee: Hehe. I wanted a scaredy-cat character in here. It would be quite weird if everyone in the story are all brave and sacrifical. Syaoran was the best candidate! Actually, Kuro-pon was going to ask why Watanuki broke up with Tomoyo. There will hopefully be scenes where he gets blown off by Watanuki and such!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THOSE STUPID PREFECTS!**

Kurogane ran all the way to the hall. It was five minutes after three and he was late.

"Halt, freshman!" Someone stepped in front of Kurogane, holding out a hand.

The black-haired teenager ignored the person, running past him.

"Don't you dare ignore a prefect!" the person shouted.

"I'm late, dammit!" Kurogane skidded, turning into the right corner.

"Wait! Stop! As a prefect, I order you to _stop!_" He heard running footsteps behind him.

The prefect was chasing him.

_Damn it._

Kurogane increased his speed as a drop of sweat ran rolled down his forehead. He was a fast runner, and he knew it. Who knew being on the high school football team had it's advantages?

Unfortunately, the prefect was rather fast too, and he caught up with Kurogane in a matter of seconds.

"Stop!" the prefect yelled. Kurogane felt a tug on his un-tucked shirt and he fell to the ground with a crash.

"Idiot!" he muttered to the ground. He looked up to see the prefect kneeling down in front of him.

Kurogane caught a glimpse of the boy's name tag. It read 'Touya'. It sounded vaguely familiar…

"You broke four rules today, freshman," Touya said, looking at Kurogane straight in the eye. "Number one: you were late, and still _are_ late; number two: you were running in the school hallways-"

"You ran too!" Kurogane cut in.

Touya glared at him. "I'm a prefect, freshman. I was only running because of _you,_" he said. "Anyway, back to the list of rules you broke… Number three: you insulted a prefect-"

"I did not!" Kurogane roared. He struggled to get up, but strangely, he couldn't.

Touya rolled his eyes. "And lastly, you practically _violated _our uniform rule," he said sternly. "Your shirt's un-tucked; your cuffs are unbuttoned; your tie is loose, and your badge, well…"

"You stapled it to your uniform!" someone said from above Kurogane. "What a _disgrace!"_

More prefects, Kurogane thought angrily. So _that's_ why he couldn't get up. Someone was holding him down!

Touya glanced up. "Primera!" he demanded. "Bring the freshman to the hall. Assembly's starting!"

"Yes, Touya-sempai!" a girl's voice said. "Let's go, Watanuki-kun!"

Kurogane widened his eyes as four strong hands pulled him up to his feet. _Watanuki? A_ _prefect?_

Touya was smiling now. "Tell Yukito that I'll be there in a short while, alright?" he said, turning to the prefect on Kurogane's left.

"Yes, Touya-sempai!" the girl said in a sing-song voice.

Touya nodded, walking off and disappearing into a corner.

"Let me go!" snarled Kurogane. The two prefects holding on to him seemed to be unfazed by the scary looks he was giving them.

Primera beamed innocently up at him. "Come on…" she glanced at Kurogane's name tag. "…Kurogane-kun!"

Primera and Watanuki practically dragged Kurogane all the way to the hall, totally ignoring Kurogane's shouts of protest.

"Let me _go!_" he had yelled. "I can go there by myself!"

"No, no, no, you naughty freshman!" Primera had replied. "You might run away again!"

"Where the _hell_ would I want to run to?"

"You freshmen are very smart!" Primera had retorted. "Now shut up and keep walking! Right! Left! Right!"

And that settled that.

Kurogane had wanted to say more, but he knew fighting with green-haired dramatic bimbos would be absolutely pointless.

Watanuki had been silent throughout the walk, and his eyes didn't once meet Kurogane's.

"Here we are!" Primera sang, pushing the humungous hall doors open.

The prefects finally let Kurogane go, and the eighteen-year-old was finally free again.

He let out a huge sigh of relief. The assembly hadn't started yet.

Kurogane almost choked when he saw the hall.

It was _maroon._ Very maroon.

The young man rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating. "It _is_ maroon…" he muttered in disappointment.

Maroon banners hung over the students, casting maroon shadows over them. A huge, spacey floor separated the stage with the seats, looking big enough for a whole ochestra group to squeeze in.

It looked like a huge opera theatre (minus the boxes).

A tall, stern-looking man was walking around the maroon stage, giving out orders to the prefects.

Kurogane looked for a seat, finally settling himself between a pair of twins.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from the airport?" the twin on Kurogane's right asked suddenly.

Kurogane grunted.

"I remember you!" the boy said. "You remember him too, right, Kamui?"

The twin on Kurogane's left made a 'hmmph!' sound, looking away.

"I'm Subaru," the right twin said. "And that moody one on the other side of you is Kamui."

Kurogane and Kamui both grunted.

Subaru's mouth twisted into a smile. "I guess Kamui has made a friend!" he said.

Kurogane and Kamui grunted again.

Subaru fanned himself with his hand. "Boy is it hot in here!" he exclaimed. The boy looked down at his uniform. "Do we have to wear _blazers_ all the time?"

No response.

"I mean, doesn't this school have uniforms for hot days?"

No response.

"Why do I even _try?_" Subaru sighed, fixing his maroon tie.

Kurogane stifled a snort as his eyes began traveling all over the hall, from the nervous-looking freshmen, to the serious-looking seniors.

He suddenly felt out of place. Everyone looked so… neat. Their badges were sewn on properly and their cuffs were buttoned.

Kurogane stared glumly at his own stapled-on badge. He didn't know how to sew, even though Tomoyo had frequently tried to teach him.

He never did understand the whole in-out-in-out thing. And what the _hell _was with people who liked sewing by hand? What were _sewing machines_ used for then?

Kurogane snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the hall. "Students of Tsubasa College, please rise to sing the school song."

_School song?!_ Kurogane shouted in his head. _Hey! I thought I was already_ out_ of high school!_

Everyone rose, including a very reluctant Kurogane. His eyes snapped to the stage.

The same man he had seen earlier on the stage was still there, holding a microphone.

The man turned towards someone on his right. "You may start now, Yukito-kun."

The first few chords of a song rang through the hall. It sounded like a piano.

"_What joy! What fun to be learning at Tsubasa;_

_The college we treasure like a plate full of pasta!_

_We like to play, but we study hard here;_

_We remember our lessons and overcome our fears!_

"_We have the greatest teachers in the world;_

_They're so great, we could twirl!_

_Yuuko-sensei is our beautiful headmistress;_

_If we don't praise her, she would kill us!_

"_We'll fulfill our duties as perfect students;_

_We don't talk back and become one whole nuisance!_

_Oh! Tsubasa College, we love you!_

_We'll make sure everyone will love you too!"_

Kurogane resisted the temptation to run out of the hall, screaming. What kind of school song was that?!

Kamui's once expressionless face looked a bit shocked, which currently matched Kurogane's as well. Only Subaru was grinning awkwardly.

"Well, that was… interesting," he muttered, turning to Kurogane and Kamui. "Don't you think so?"

No response.

"Maybe not, then," Subaru said, sighing.

"You all may sit," the man on the stage said into the microphone.

Kurogane slumped into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Kamui did the same, crossing one leg over the other.

"My name is Seishirou, but please call me Seishirou-sensei. I teach here, and if you dare call me by my first name, I will kick your butts back to where they came from!" the man on the stage said.

The students fell into a deep hush.

Seishirou smiled. "I would like to say welcome back to Tsubasa College for another year of torture and fun! Welcome, to all new students who will be joining us this year! I hope you all will have a memorable and exciting experience here in Tsubasa College!"

The audience clapped politely. Kurogane groaned and sunk lower into his seat.

"And now, without further ado, I present to you our headmistress, the lovely Yuuko-sensei!!!" Seishirou ran out of the stage as loud music began playing.

Kurogane recognized the music as the theme from Star Wars. _What the hell…_

Six women wearing silver jumpsuits pranced dramatically onto the stage and began twirling, making somersaults and doing all kinds of stuff Kurogane did not want to mention.

The boys in front of Kurogane were practically drooling into their laps, obviously fixated at the dancers' tight attire.

Two more women appeared, wheeling something huge and round into the middle of the stage. It looked strangely like a mini moon.

The students around Kurogane began to murmur in amazement. "What in the world is that?" someone said from behind him.

"It looks like a giant ball of cheese!"

"No, you idiot! It's a giant white fish ball!"

"A fish ball?! My cheese guess was better!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, trying to drown out the bickering happening behind him. A giant white fish ball indeed…

The Star Wars music began to play louder. The dancers stopped dancing and ran towards the so-called giant fish ball.

Silver Balloons and colourful streamers began to fall down as the women opened the giant ball.

"We now present you…" the dancers chorused, "…Yuuko!"

A tall, beautiful woman dressed in white from head to toe stepped out of the giant 'fish ball'.

The whole hall burst into applause. "You go, Yuuko-sensei!" someone called out.

Yuuko smiled as two dancers placed a podium in front of her, handing her a microphone. "Welcome back, everyone!" she said into the microphone. Her voice sent chills up and down Kurogane's spine. "I believe you all each had a wonderful holiday?"

The audience cheered.

"That's nice to know! Now, let's start, shall we?" Yuuko flashed a brilliant smile. "I'd like to say welcome, to all you newcomers. You are very, very fortunate to be accepted into this marvelous college where success is _definitely_ possible."

The older students laughed.

"You may have noticed that my theme for today is 'Space'. I hoped you enjoyed the dancers' performance!" The headmistress smiled as the students cheered. "As you all truly know, I'm the headmistress-or principal-of this college and I hope you all can work with me to turn this college into one of the best colleges Tsubasa has ever had!

"Our motto is 'Believe what you want to believe, and achieve what you want to achieve' and I believe all of you can achieve success, as you all are scholar students who I handpicked myself!"

_Scholar students?!_ Kurogane thought_. I can't possibly be a scholar student! I get C's for_ _my Biology, for God's sake!_

He looked at Subaru. The boy was just as surprised as he was.

"Everyone here has a talent, and I hope you can show and perfect your talent here so you will be ready to face the outside world with determination and strength!" Yuuko paused. "You may have met someone here you have met before. 'Coincidence', as people call it. Remember, there is no coincidence in the world. Only fate. And fate is the one that brought all of you together here. Remember that."

Yuuko laughed into the microphone. "I believe I am boring you as much as I am boring myself! I'll end this speech here, and to all the new students, please be back here for your… orientation. Thank you."

Yuuko bowed as the students clapped. She flashed one more smile as she left the stage with a swish of her long skirt.

Seishirou sauntered back onto the stage. "Thank you, Yuuko-sensei, for your… delightful performance and beautiful speech," he said. "As all of you students know, classes will start tomorrow…"

There was a loud groan from the audience.

Seishirou ignored them. "…and clubs can start to run again. And to all freshmen, please come back to the hall by eight o'clock after dinner. Our headmistress requests an orientation for all of you. Thank you. You may leave the hall now."

Students got up to leave, some still sitting to chat with friends. Kurogane shot up from his seat, itching to get out of the packed hall.

"Wasn't Seishirou-sensei funny? Especially that butt-kicking comment. I thought it was hilarious!" Kamui was talking animatedly to a very sour-looking Kamui.

Kurogane pushed his way out of the hall, gasping for air.

"Mr. Black!" a familiar voice called out.

Kurogane groaned and pretended he didn't hear, making his way steadily back to his dorm.

"Hey, Mr. Black!" He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"What do you want?" the young man snapped, turning towards the pigtailed girl.

The girl giggled. "I'm Mokona!" she said.

"So?!"

Mokona cocked her head to the side innocently. "I made a fan club t-shirt, see?"

She held out a white t-shirt for Kurogane to see. There was a picture of a cartoon-looking man on the front, with the words 'Kurogane Fan Club' printed around it.

The cartoon-looking man was him.

"Why the_ hell_ did you put my face on the t-shirt for?" Kurogane roared. A few seniors walking by turned to look at him.

Mokona giggled again. "I established a Kurogane Fan Club for you, Mr. Black!"

"You did _what?!_ And how the _hell_ did you know my name?!"

Mokona smiled mischievously. "Who knows?" she sang, bouncing off.

"Get _back _here, you idiot!!" Kurogane shouted angrily.

The darn girl had slithered away from him. _Again._

Kurogane stormed back to his room, flinging the door open with a loud crash.

"Hey, hey, mister! Slow down!" someone said.

A boy with messy, blond hair was lying sprawled on the other bed, with bags surrounding it. He sat up and grinned at the fuming Kurogane.

Hello," he said. "My name is Fai D. Flowright, and you must be my roommate."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter typed out at last! Hope you didn't get bored with it. Fai-fai is finally here! I can't wait to write about him in the next chapter! Hehe. This story is going at a really slow pace. I hope you don't mind! Anyways, please review! And maybe I will update faster! **

**P.S. Thanks for all your reviews. Keep 'em coming 'cause I've got a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies for you! And if you don't well, don't be surprised if you see a bunch of Fai's coming up to your room! Hehe!**


End file.
